The Great Thing About Family
by Shadow Sakura
Summary: Reid loses a loved one, but finds his own love in return. Reid/OC.


"Hotch, can…can I ask you a favor?"

Hotchner looked across the precinct to the youngest member of his unit. "Of course, Reid. Is everything alright?"

The young genius looked strained. "I know we're done with this case, but…I was wondering if we could stay another day or two. I…I sort of have family here. I haven't seen them in a while, and I was really hoping to be able to visit…"

"I didn't realize you had family in the south, Reid. Here in the city?"

"About two hours out, actually…they're not really my family, to be honest. They…Wayne and Karen took care of me when my mother couldn't; their grandchildren are around my age. They moved back here a few years ago, and Karen…Karen's not doing so well. They…they want me to come say goodbye." It was probably the most open that Reid had ever been with his supervisor. He stared at the ground, willing himself to keep composure and not start to cry at the thought of losing a woman who had been a grandmother to him his entire childhood.

"Of course, Spencer. Let me tell the team, and we can drive down now." The doctor's head snapped up, and he could see a sad, but reassuring smile on Hotchner's face.

"Thank you, sir."

"The hospital's just down the street, I'm going to walk…You guys get settled in. You don't have to come down if you don't want, but you know where I'll be." Reid started to walk away as they climbed out of the SUV.

"Are you kidding me, Reid?" Morgan asked. "This is a big deal, you need your family with you. We're coming with you now." Prentiss, JJ, and Hotchner all nodded their agreement.

"You really don't have to…"

"Yes we do, Spence," JJ interrupted. "Yes we do."

Reid could only nod his thanks.

The group made its way to the only hospital in the small town, and Reid was quickly able to find out what room they were looking for.

"There won't be many people here. Karen and Wayne raised their grandchildren when their daughter and son-in-law died. As far as I know, it will just be the three of us and their only living daughter. Ah, here we are." And then Reid stopped in his tracks, staring into the room.

Lying on the bed was a small, elderly woman. She was hooked up to dozens of machines, and appeared to be sleeping. There was a young brunette man about 24 sitting on one side of the bed, holding her hand. There was a small girl in his lap, maybe 10 years old, who looked like she had been crying. They both looked up when the group entered the room. The little girl leapt from the man's arms.

"Uncle Spencer! Uncle Spencer, I missed you! I'm glad you're here!" Reid knelt down and scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I missed you too, Ally-bug. Have you been taking care of your mom for me?" The little girl nodded furiously, her short dark hair flying.

"I've been trying really really hard Uncle Spencer. Uncle Devon and Aunt Teagan have helped a lot too, but my mommy's still really sick."

"I know, Ally-bug, I know. Are you thirsty? Here's a dollar, go get something to drink so I can talk to Uncle Devon." Setting the little girl down, he gently pushed her towards the door and walked towards the man by the bed, who was now standing. Reid pulled the man, presumably Devon, into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here too, Spencer. Teagan will be happy to see you, especially. She ran home for some clothes for Ally, she should be back soon. Who did you bring?" Devon turned his blue eyes towards the group, who had been standing quietly by the door since their arrival.

"Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ Jareau, and Aaron Hotchner. They're part of my unit. I hope it's okay that I brought them. Guys, this is Devon Moore, Karen's grandson. That little girl was Ally Robertson, Karen and Wayne adopted her when she was a baby. I grew up with Devon and his twin sister Teagan. Devon, how…how is she?" The young man sighed.

"She won't be here much longer. She had another heart attack this morning, the doctors are saying she'll probably leave us tonight. I still can't believe it, you know? First Grandpa last year, and now Gran…"

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Hotchner spoke up. "This must be a very difficult time for you."

"It is, thank you. We appreciate your concern."

"Spencer? Is that you?"

Everyone in the room quickly turned to the door. There stood a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes. Her facial features were similar to Devon's – this must be his twin sister. She was staring at Reid, unbelieving.

"Yeah, Teag, it's me. I got your message, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"No, no, don't be…Gran will be so happy to see you when she wakes up. She's been saying there's no way she's getting out of here until she's said goodbye to her three favorite grandkids. I'm so glad you're here, Spencer, I can't tell you how much I needed to see you."

"Me too, Teagan…I'm sorry I don't visit you guys enough, you're some of the only family I have left."

"Well, that's what's so great about family," came a weak southern twang from the end of the room. "As long as you see each other when it counts, the in between times don't seem quite so bad."

"Gran!" cried the three young adults, rushing to the bedside. Devon resumed his previous post, and Teagan and Reid took the other side of the hospital bed, both grasping the same hand.

"Well, if I knew all I had to do was die to finally get a family reunion, I'd have done it years ago," chuckled the old woman.

"That is not funny in the slightest, Gran," scolded Teagan. "One more joke like that and I'm going to lose it." True enough, the woman appeared to be near tears, and Reid wrapped his free arm around her waist in comfort.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry. But I am glad to have you all here. My favorite people in the whole world. Well hello, Ally-bug, are you being good for your aunt and uncles?"

Ally had made it back to the room with a bottle of water. "I am, Mommy. I've been really good, I promise." Her mother chuckled again.

"I'm sure you have, dearest. I know they'll take good care of you now that your daddy and I will be gone. You'll take care of the funeral arrangements, won't you, kids?"

"Stop it, Karen," Reid scolded. "Don't talk about that. We still have some time with you left."

"No, kids, I'm afraid you don't. I knew you'd come, Spencer, and I was waiting for you. Now that I've got my three favorite grandkids here, an old woman can go in peace. But first, Spencer, I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, Gran," Reid said softly. "Anything."

"I need you to promise me that you'll take care of my little Teagan." Reid blinked.

"You know I will, Gran. Teagan and Devon and Ally, I'll take care of them." Karen laughed softly.

"Thank you dear, but you know what I mean. I need you to promise to take care of her, for the rest of your lives. Take her to Virginia with you, she belongs there with you. You'll make each other happy, I've always known it."

Teagan and Reid looked at each other, blushing. "Gran," she started, "you can't make him promise that. That's not fair to Spencer. Don't shove me off on him as your dying wish."

"Child, I will do whatever I damn well please, and you will humor a dying woman and promise me. You hear me, Spencer? I need a promise."

"I…I promise she'll be taken care of, Gran. You don't need to worry about her."

"Wonderful," Karen sighed happily. "Now I can go in peace."

"No!" cried Teagan. "Gran, don't you go anywhere! You can't, not yet!"

"Goodbye, children…" And with those words, Karen Robertson breathed out for the last time.

"No…" Devon was collapsing back into his chair, drawing a crying Ally close to him. "Oh God…no…" Teagan turned her face into Reid's chest, tears pouring down her face. He buried his face in her hair, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

The BAU team had been silent through everything, and with a look from Hotch, they all turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind them to give privacy to the grieving family inside.

The service was beautiful. There was a small cemetery near the Robertson's home, and most of the town turned up for the funeral. Teagan was able to sing 'Amazing Grace' before breaking down, and was receiving compliments left and right for her bravery and her beautiful voice. She spent the entire service with one hand tightly grasped in Reid's. After the funeral, people milled about, talking about Karen, telling stories and celebrating her life. There were even smiles on the grandchildren's faces, and Ally was happily taking a flower from each arrangement to dry out and keep in her room.

"You should listen to her, you know."

Teagan and Reid turned at the sound of Devon's voice, and she gazed at her brother questioningly. He sighed.

"If there was one thing that woman knew, it was love, and she saw it with you two. I'd be lying if I said I didn't see it too. Go back with him, sis. Ally and I will be fine, you need to do this."

"Dev…I can't, you know that…this is my home…"

"Oh please, Teagan, Spencer is your home. He always has been, and he always will be. You're stupid if you're trying to convince yourself otherwise. And Spencer?" Said doctor looked up. "I know you'll take care of her. I wouldn't trust her to anyone else but you. Be good to her." Devon turned and walked off to find Ally and get her inside to change. Teagan stood facing away from Spencer, looking at the sun setting over the horizon.

He came up beside her quietly. "I do love you, you know. I always have." Teagan bit her lip and dropped her head.

"I know."

"I can take care of you. I have a good home, and you'll never want for anything. I can be a good husband to you."

"I know."

"I know my job can be dangerous, and I really don't have any right to ask this of you, but…Teag. Please come back with me. Please be with me." He held out his hand, and in it rested Karen's wedding ring. Teagan choked back a sob. "Teagan?"

"…alright. I'll come back with you."

Reid couldn't help but smile widely as he grasped her left hand and slipped the ring into its proper place. It fit perfectly. He tipped her chin up with one finger and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Then he took her hand and they began walking back to the house.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"…I love you too."


End file.
